Somnus
by Skye-Excalibur
Summary: The final hour before all is put to an end. NoctisxStella. One-shot.


**A/N:** My oneshot for Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Noctis's POV. This is a oneshot depicting his feelings and emotions. The final hour (or two hours) before the final battle begins. Not much romance involved, so I'm not categorizing it to that. OTL Oh, and the song used is Somnus Nemoris.

* * *

_"If the light shall decide my fate, then let it adjudicate the prime of our antagonism."_

For that was the final words I uttered before leaving her in absolute silence, the appalled emotions haunted me. Conjugating the several possibilities and prophecies we proposed during that fateful night, giving an account of Goddess Etro and the enigmatic ability which we comprehended, albeit that beautiful smile drawing upon her lips.

It had been approximately four hours since our eyes last made contact, absurd to say your absence is starting to manifest me. What was the purpose of our meeting? If only She would enlighten me on this riddle; elevate the perplexed emotions that has become botheration to almost everything.

If the price to pay for the apprehension is for Her to despise my existence, I would gladly-

"And you're having those "three minute contemplation" moments _again_, your Highness?"

Perking my ears in sense of the slight frequency propagation, I lift my chin to meet a pair of hazel orbs studying me. "Momentarily..." I mutter, resting my cheek on my knuckles as I avert his curious gaze.

"And you prefer not to discuss on the matter?"

Bothersome.

"I would value solitude, Glad," I retort, subconsciously flickering my eyes to him as an impulse of annoyance brew within me.

"It's not healthy to bottle up your emotions, Noct!" Another voice chimed.

Wearily, I shift my gaze to him. Unhooking my legs from one another, I set my right foot firmly on the ground. I lift my cheek from its rest on my tired knuckles, allowing my hand to lay limp on the upholstered arm of the chair.

"Is it _that _grueling to beg for a solitary minute or two?" my lips curling into a snarl. Forthwith, my physiognomy petrified with eyes piercing like a lance through his eyes.

Watching the blood drain from his face, Prompto stagger back as his eyes darted away; breaking off our connection.

"Chill, Noct! We're just trying to help-"

"Is it necessary for me to reiterate such a simple request fr-"

Our conversation was cut short as another man emerges into the scene. As if an electric eel stung him by the schnoz - immersing himself into the aura that was thickening with rage, his visage was stunned for a nanosecond before regaining his usual calm composure. However his presence was crucial. I rose from where I sat, approaching him slowly as his gentle blue hues met mine.

"We're ready to leave, Noct," Ignis informed, his eyes trying to distinguish the turmoil.

I nod in reply, casting a quick glare at the auricomous before exiting the room. Ignis tailed closely behind, then the duo. My pace accelerated as I stride through the corridor, the fluorescent ceiling lights flickered rapidly - dispersing my shadow.

_The Light._

Arriving at the terminus of the corridor, I unbolt the door without falter; revealing a short stretch of steps. Vaulting over the banister, landing on the right planter first following by the left sole, my pace hastened once again - towards the vehicle. I brush my fingers against the sleek bonnet, trailing them up to the fender.

I was presumptively waiting for your admonition. A rejoinder. An exhortation. Yet, you said nothing. Asphyxiating me with silence, latched up in turmoil. Your smile was disturbing. Agitating. Distracting. Alluring... Howbeit the weak glistening of your amethyst orbs revealed anguish. Fear. Misery. Perplexity. Then again, turbulence shrouded my shoulders.

An outstretched hand unlocked the passenger door of the vehicle. Standing by my side was Gladiolus, a lopsided grin playing subtly on his lips.

"After you," he invited, mocking a courteous bow.

Rolling my eyes as I smirked, I clap him on the back before getting in.

_They never cease to make me smile._

We cruised along the highway of the metropolis. Bathing myself in the soft dim moonlight that is illuminating through the window, my eyes wander aimlessly on the streets. I nodded vaguely to Glad who was explicating the previous assaults we have encountered. Veraciously, something else was on mind, and explications were dull.

The car halted before a traffic light, jerking slightly as effect of inertia. Vehicles from the west race past.

_**Tellus dormit**_

A song subconsciously plays in mind. It is barely audible, but the lyrics are distinguishable.

_**et liberi in diem faciunt**_

Someone is singing.

_**numquam extinguunt**_

Shifting my head slightly, Glad came into sight. His lips are pursed with his arms crossed - displaying an impatient posture. I swivle my eyes back onto the pedestrian path, fixating them onto the common street light.

It isn't Glad crooning that canorous melody.

_**tne expergisci possint.**_

The frequency is increasing.

_**Omnia dividit**_

Who is it?

_**ragoedia coram**_

I straighten my back, eyes rummaging the streets - looking for the songstress despite all impossibilities. Landing my attention atop of the skyscraper, a diminished figure came into sight.

_**amandum quae.**_

Unlocking the car door with no hesitation, I dash out to the streets, my heart pulsated quickly as I accelerate. I disregard the calls for my name for the prescense of the unknown figure is substantial. Arriving at the huge black double doors of the skyscraper, my breathing has grew weary over the minutes I ran. Panting heavily, my hands grasp both steel handles and tugged it.

_**Et nocte perpetua**_

A polished floor stretched out before me, an ornate staircase rising up from the edges, each one of them equidistant from each other. The stairs and pillars were made of solid wood, and Art Nouveau embellishments covered the walls and pillars. In between the staircase was a cubicle - an elevator. I could hear the tympanic rhythm of my boots as they hit the marble flooring. Suspiciously, I approached the stairs.

_**ehem vel vera visione **_

"Noct."

That voice.

_**par oram videbo te**_

I materialize my sword like a reflex, turning on my heel and we come face to face. Her amethyst hues meeting mine. Howbeit-

_**mane tempu expergiscendi.**_

She is... smiling.

"And what wind carries the Prince of Caelum to this forsaken mansion?"

She exhibits no fear.

"The song." I replied bluntly. The melody in my head slowly fades away, exposing the silence to my ears.

She took another step forward. I twitched a brow as she advanced forward, gripping tightly onto the hilt of my weapon.

"Why are you here?"

"The light brought me here."

Vividly, images flashes through my mind. The feuding of our weapons resulting in dismay. The horrendous bloodbath that we soaked ourselves in. It repeated itself in my head, like a never-ending phantasmagoria.

"I'm sorry things turned out like this for us, Noct." she muttered softly, putting her hands together.

Visible patterns of her angelic crest embossed in thin air, engraving the air particles itself. Illuminating it's dazzling golden light, within her fingers her rapier materialized.

"If that's how She wants it," I utter as I pointed the edge of my weapon at her. "We'll give her a show she won't forget."

"It's about the drama, isn't it Noct?" Brandishing her fully materialized rapier, she chuckle lightly, her smile still intact. "I shan't forget you as well."

Abysmal emotions harbor deep in my soul. They would escape from my lips at this very moment of time. The depletion overwhelming me is unfathomable. Mystification once again ravel my thoughts. Six hours and I am still on the same chapter. Pellucid like crystals, we both apprehended the fact that this is going to be our final chapter.

_Trepidation. _

What is it that I qualm? The revulsion that is about to unfold in our merciless bloodshed? Or is it that I qualm of...losing her?

The significance of the song in my head. It's a sign, perhaps. If only I could recall the lyrics. Nonetheless, this battle is inevitable. At least. I want to know the title of the unsung song. The song that harbors my feelings, that carries my soul, that beats my heart, that reminds me...of you.

"What is the name of the song, Stella?" I ask at last, gently holding her eyes in place. "The song... that plays in my mind. The song that brought me here."

"Somnus." She smiled - something that she never fails to perform, albeit those eyes filled with agony. "Somnus Nemoris."


End file.
